Soviet-American War (2031-2032)
((Understand I am using my dates: they do not represent Earth years, months, or days.)) THIS IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE, AS AN ACTUAL ROLE PLAY IS TAKING PLACE HERE . Prelude to War Before this war ever started, the American Federation and Soviet Union had a very close and seemingly strong alliance. The Union of Soviet System Republics, or USSR, was the first nation of the Facebook-1 Nationsverse to have contact with the Democratic Republic of the Federation of America, who originates from the alternate universe known as the 'Facebook-2 Nationsverse'. The first contact happened on Juni 13, 2030. At a time when the Soviet military was in a severely weak state, due to the "Treaty of Unfairness " - as it was nicknamed since no official name was given to it - the American Federation took the Soviets under safekeeping by providing them with a Protectorate status. The situation only went downhill from that point on. While the Soviets and Americans made it seem they were as close as they were when they first made contact, they were not. This became relivant during the Renegotiation of the Treaty of Unfairness, in which the First and Second Treaty of Callisto were signed -- with the American representative in clear control over the Soviets with aggressive tactics while, at the same time, official statements seemed plesent between the two powers.. American abuse of the Protectorate status happened almost immediately. The Americans started to dictate Soviet foreign policy, Soviet civil policy, and so on - with the threat of removing the Protectorate status if they refused ..leaving the Soviets vulnerable to attack. While the Treaty reduced the Soviet military, further demilitarization by the Soviet leader - Colonel Julius Madison - was also happening. "The money that can be used for education and infrastructure is being dumped into a military that brought the harsh terms of Peace upon us. We must start demilitarizing, selling our equipment, and make money and divert funds to other, more important, areas." Julius stated to the people just before his Senate voted, and approved, his request after being elected, in 2023. In addition, a general Anti-American movement began. They saw what the Americans were doing to the Soviet Government, and resisted it. Not finding support within the Government, for obvious reasons, the movement was never kept alive long enough to become a powerful movement, and never was kept alive enough to get serious media attention and force the Soviet Government to make a harder stance on the issue of soverignty vs. protection. In the end, relations deteriorated to a point in which terror attacks - in Grand Republican and Alexzonyan territoy - were burdened the blame on the Soviet Union by the Federation. President Marcus Brewer directly accused the Soviets of sponsoring terrorism . With unlimited access to all points of the Soviet Union, the American Federation abused this right to detain and arrest individuals and get "confessions" out of said persons - as well planting incriminating evidence on Soviet commanders to support the accusations. Right after this point of deteriorated status, war was declared on the Soviets in 2031. The War didn't even last a full six months, due to military bases and a huge presence of American Warships and Soldiers in all regions of the Soviet Union. Blockade of the U.S.S.R. (Oktober 2031 - Februar 2032) Before the American Congress declared war, President Marcus Brewer of the Federation of America ordered the blockade of all the Soviet star systems. This would effectively cripple the fragile economy of the Soviet Union, and further increase the burden of a Financial Crises on the Soviet people. Since the Treaty of Unfairness, the Soviets have had a terrible debt -- to it's people, to foreign powers, and to private corporations. With the demilitarization effort made by Julius Madison, as well as the Treaty restrictions on the Soviet military, with the final touch of a massive American presence, the Blockade was established with no difficulty. In all cases except Byzantine and Carthage, the American Navy requested American troops to be withdrawn for the duration of the blockade. Not wanting a slaughter, the Soviet System Governments honored this and allowed, what they thought, all the American troops to go to the Navy and off the planet. Many Regiments stayed back and caused havoc on the Soviet authorities. War with the U.S.S.R. (Oktober 2031 - Marz 2032) The American Congress declared war within a week of the Blockade Act that President Brewer issued. It was now official that military operations were authorized. It could not have come in enough time for military commanders and blood-thursty citizens. Battle of Byzantine System (Oktober 9, 2031) Byzantine, being the Capital System as well as being the only star system the American Federation has holdings to on FB-1, the Soviets tried to ensure that the system would not fall to a blockade. Admiral Tyler Scott of the Federation lead the American forces. With this in mind, the Soviets decided an immediate attack through the Federation lines was in order. Disregarding requests for support on the ground on all the planets, the Red Navy made a charge for the American Naval line. A Taskforce composed of 2,500 vessels stayed behind to begin bombardment of American positions on their Colonies on the neighboring planet to their Capital Planet. The remaining 10,000 vessels tried to make a drive for the left flank of the American line - in which they thought was the weakest point. The Soviets underestimated the weapon range of the American Navy, as they did for the Imperial Navy (Tamriel) in the Tamrielic Revolution. The Red Navy also discarded the logic that the Americans are more technologically advanced than they are -- with the possibilty of having stronger weaponry than the Soviets, and stronger shielding than the Soviets. Despite having his Fleet getting ripped apart before they got in range, Rear Admiral Seth Westly kept the charge. By the time the Red Navy got in weapon range, they lost 32% of their fleet. With just over 5,000 vessels, Westly suddenly knew he started, and kept, a sueicide mission. Not an hour and a half passed before the Red Navy was nearly completely destroyed. The Americans then made a charge of their own, with the demand for surrender. With the sight of some 15,000 American Warships attacking, a logical commander would accept the surrender. Westly, though, declined the surrender and ordered his fleet to continue the attack. As Westly declined, his ship was targeted and vaporized by the American Federation vessel FAS Brewer, an Eclispe-Class Battleship. Within ten seconds of Westly's ship being destroyed, transmissions from several dozen vessels - who believed they were next in the Chain of Command after that vessel was destroyed - said they surrendered. A Ceasefire was established as American forces continued their push. The Americans got away with minimal loses - just 784 vessels. Following the surrender, an estimated 2,100,000 sailors were taken as Prisoners of War while another 1,700,000 regular crewmen placed as Prisoners of War. 3,210 vessels came under the command of America, and dominance of the Soviet Capital was established. Fall of Constantinople (Oktober 12, 2031) Following the surrender of the Byzantine System, the Capital City came under an attack by American forces. The Government, at this time, already fled the Capital and suspected to be in another star system -- before the Blockade started. Due to the mass evacuation made by the Soviet Red Navy - getting avaliable soldiers and sailors on the ground and surrendering the Red Navy fleet, as they knew defeat was certaint - resistance was heavy on Byzantine Prime. Constantinople was the first target for the American and Trekylon forces, as it symbolized the very small amonts of soverignty the USSR had. The fighting was especially hard in the Capital region. A tactical officer noted that "all targets are military" with the amount of military force in Constantinople. Not wanting to harm civilians on massive scales, a ground invasion was ordered. Four days of hard and non-stop fighting happened when the Soviet line was finally broken. More precise bombing runs of the Air Force and precision targeting by the Navy were able to happen once American forces entered the City Limits. The Fall of Constantinople marked the Byzantine System as an official Territory of the American Federation, with Loyalist forces being labeled 'rebels' and 'traitors'. Invasion of the Carthage System (Oktober 17, 2031) Soon after the terror attacks and the discovery of incriminating evidence, the Republic of Serdaristan declared war on the Soviet Union and mobilized the Interstellar Navy, the Army and the Marines. Seeing as Serdaristan's allies had moved in to invade the Tundric, Stalin and Clearwater systems, the Serdari sent two expeditionary fleets made up of 400,000 ships are various classifications to invade the Carthage system. The Serdari started the invasion by using cloaked Stealth Corvettes to conduct reconnaissance and also to set cloaked ordinance such as Antimatter mines. The two Expeditionary Fleets soon jumped in the system and blanketed the system in an interdiction field, in order to prevent the Soviets from gaining reinforcements and to disrupt their FTL communications. To the surprise of Admiral Dalton, the commander of the Serdari Interstellar forces in Carthage, there were only 500 Soviet ships with some support from orbital defense platforms. Using their overwhelming firepower, the Serdari fleets destroyed much of the Soviet garrison without a ship lost. Soviet ships that were not destroyed, fled to the planet's surface and abandoned them. Once the Serdari fleet had gained space superiority, they deployed their newest weapon from orbit: the Bolo. Once these ultraheavy assault platforms hit planetside, they immediately began to attack Soviet forces and AA positions using cruise missiles and their multitude of heavy weaponry. With the sudden offensive by Carthaginian rebels and the Bolo's attacks, resistance from Soviet forces was disorganized. The Carthaginians were able to take two from the Soviets as the Serdari forces moved toward the other cities to secure them. In an unexpected turn of events, one of the cities was destroyed by a nuclear weapon. At the time, the culprit was unknown. (WIP) Blockade of Other Systems (Oktober 2031 - Februar 2032) Hearing of the devastation the Soviets took vs. American loses on Byzantine and Carthage, the other star systems under USSR control did not resist or counter-attack the American blockade. At first, the local economy was sustained. The System Governments, though, soon found themselves as collasping from within through economic strain, and in some regions, starvation of the people. The American Federation, being a general friendly nation towards Humanitarian Rights, allowed food shipments to be sent to the Soviet people -- even without a surrender. After the third shipment on the third day, however, the demand for surrender came very clear when a transmission of "No surrender, no food." was sent to the System Governments. Fall of the Soviet Union (November 2031 - Marz 2032) For those Systems who depended heavily on the food shipments, surrender was given immediately. This would include the Clearwater, Dyterra, Stalin, and Tundric Systems. They effectively surrendered the next month, on November 2, 2031. Other star systems still held onto the threads of life they had left, though. The System Governments that were under better conditions were under no impressions to surrender if they could supply their people with food and basic needs for an extended period of time - and assuming the American troops, who jay have stayed behind, in the said star system were not overwhelming the Soviets. Although, all good must come to an end. By four months time, the economies of all the Systems were devastated. Inflation skyrocketed to 1 Federation Dollar being 286 Soviet Dollars in 'well off' regions, while in others it was 1 FD to 1,004 SD. By Februar, all the System Governments surrendered. The remaining Purish, Kashyyyk, Twist, and Walpha Systems finally surrendered. Trying to preserve historical areas, the Americans honored a verbal agreement not to assault the Zuest or Rebirth Systems. After the last System Government surrendered, being the Walphan Government, Zuest and Rebirth were de facto surrendered and put under American control. Treaty of Constantinople (Marz 20, 2032) The Treaty of Constantinople (Marz 20, 2032) is the Treaty that officially ended the Soviet-American War. The Conference of Constantinople lasted two days, the deadline given, before the Soviets signed the Treaty. The terms were unconditional surrender, and the complete dissolution of the U.S.S.R. The Treaty of Constantinople: *The Republic of Carthage shall be reconized as an Independent State. *Full responsibility is to be claimed by the Union of Soviet System Republics for the start of the war. In addition, a public apology is to be made to the families of lost ones and to the Countries who were involved in this conflict. *The complete dissolution of the Union of Soviet System Republics. *Cedes the system of Byzantine and Walpha to the Federation of America. *Cedes the system of Tundric to the Galactic Republic of Alexzona. *Cedes the system of Carthage to the Republic of Carthage. *Cedes the system of Clearwater to the United States of America. *Cedes the system of Stalin to the Nation of Ish'Cong. *Cedes the system of Dyterra to the Great Houses of Xie. **''Currently under debate of joint control or sole control between the Great Houses and Trekylon.'' *Cedes the system of Kashyyyk to the Federal Commonwealth of Trekylon. *Cedes the system of Purish to the Constitutional Monarchy of Paradox. *Cedes the land claims on New Vega to the Galactic Empire of Tamriel '''''and the Sovereign Imperial Monarchy'''''. *In respect to the historical significance of the Star Systems that were host to genocide-scale terror attacks by the Eris Terror Organization, the following systems are to be preserved by a volunteer collition composed of the Allied Powers: the Zuest, and Rebirth Systems. **The Zuest and Rebirth Systems are dead systems, as Eris forced the Suns of both systems to go supernova. **The Galactic Empire of Tamriel has dedicated forces to this coalition. *The Treaty orders that Soviet technology is to be distributed and shared among the Allied Powers - including classified Soviet CIA documents, military and civilian technologies, and so forth. *The Allied Powers will not provoke hostilities between the Soviet occupied population, and the occupying military force. The Allied Powers are prohibited from corrupting the Soviet occupied population to come and join said nation, and flee the current territory they are in. Things to Note #Political assassinations were running rampant. America blamed the Soviets, with 'evidence', after an attempt on President Marcus Brewer's life was made. This drew more anti-Soviet protests. #During this process, Colonel Julius Madison - and all other top military commanders - were kidnapped and later found murdered. Julius was murdered execution style while other commanders were found dead in heavily guarded houses with incriminating evidence of details on the Massacres -- and planning others. #There were obviously alot more ground battles. However, I don't want to make this page a book on the war. Basic overview of what I think is important to add. #Walpha is the most prosperous region - as Walpha Prime is divided half between the USSR and half Laptev Axis, upon a priot Treaty made after a war. This allowed Laptev trade vessels to move freely, and allow the Walphan Government to maintain free trade with the Laptev Axis. #The USSR, at this point, was undergoing severe financial and civil instability. They had frequent food shortages despite all modifications to the budget and continued support for food crops.